Bad mouthed (a Grimmjow one shot)
by xXMetalchicXx
Summary: I don't do this characterXreader stuff. I usually create a female character for the story. So have fun and enjoy reading :)


With a yawn you woke up and stretched your nearly nude body. All you wear for bad is a pair of panties, more you didn't like under the covers.  
Swinging your legs over the edge of the side, you stood up and walked over to your closet to pull out your arrancar uniform. It was a short white kimono, with a black shirt undernearth and a very wide black belt. You also pulled on a pair of white fingerless gloves with black strings around the wrist and black boots with white stripes. To complete the outfit you placed a black scarf around your neck, which covered the remainings of your hollow maske, which, similar to Starrk's, build a fanged choker around your neck.  
You eyed yourself in the mirror, to see if everything important was covered. You loved the short kimono, since it was easy to move in but it could be kind of revealing and you refused to walk around half naked like most woman in Las Noches.  
When you found your outfit perfect in place, you left your room to accompany your espada Starrk to the meeting. Or better to try to get him to go to the meeting.  
Stretching, you left your room and took just a few steps to reach your superior's. Lillynette obviously wasn't up yet, trying to get Starrk to get up or you would have heard her shouting at him.  
You pushed open the door, not botherign to be silent and walked up to the laziest arrancar in whole Hueco Mundo, who was sleeping on his usual pile of pillows.  
"Starrk!" you called out and pulled out the pillow that was right underneath his head, causing it to hit the ground with a silent thud.  
A light groan escaped Starrk's lips but he immidiately was asleep again. Now it was your turn to groan, every day was the same, then you swung your leg over his waist and sat down on his lab. Starrk gasped lightly when you landed hard on his groin, then you grabbed his colar and started shaking him violently.  
"Wake up!" you shouted at him, while trying to remeber if you actually had placed a bowl of water in the fridge yesterday. It should be nice and cold by now.  
"Now I see why Starrk is always tired" a more than familiar voice suddenly broke into the scene "With a treatment like this every morning"  
You didn't have to turn your head to know who was standing there at the door, but you did it anyway to throw a angry glare at the blue haired espada "Shut it kitty cat" you growled and got up from Starrk's lab "You're just jealous because none of your fracction is willing to wake you like that."  
The smirk that had been blastered onto his face immidiately was replaced by a scowl when you dared to doubt about his sexuality and call him kitty at the same time.  
"What did you just say?" he replied dangerously and streightened to his full high, looming over you "Dare to say that again"  
You were about to repeat what you'd said but you were shut up by a gloved hand being placed over your mouth from behind.  
"Let's stop this bickering and get to the meeting" a very sleepy Starrk mumbled, then walked passed you and Grimmjow and out into the hallway. As a good fraccion, you immidiately followed him but not without turning around and stucking your tongue out at Grimmjow.  
You had not the best relationship, actually your were constantly fighting, most of the time about minor things. There was just something about him that forced you to tease him in every possible way, to talk back when he did the same thing to you or being unable to shut up when your common sense was screaming at you to just do so.

But what could it be that caused this reaction?  
This is what you thought about while you were standing behind Starrk during the meeting, which you were allowed to attent in order to keep the lazy espada awake.  
While Aizen was rambling on about god knows what, you had your eyes on Grimmjow to find the answer to this question.  
There was that cocky smirk he always wore. It was like he was telling you nonestop how much better he thought he was compared to everyone.  
Then there were is eyes. There always was this glint in this amazing blue orbs, that told you that he was planning something bad.  
Your gaze went lower to glide over his exposed chest and abs. Sculpted and smooth, so perfect. To leave something like that uncovered was like screaming for attention. He was jsut too self-absorbed and thought of him as the best.  
You shook your head as you realized what you were thinking. *Amazing blue? Sculpted? Smooth? Perfect?! This guy? Never!*  
As if you would fall for a cocky bastard like him!

Grimmjow's P.O.V.  
You smirked as you felt Manako's glare at you, being used to it, since she did this every day. You didn't understand this woman or why she seemed to hate you that much. For you it was just fun to get her worked up. She was such a hot head and it didn't need much to get her angry.  
She also was kind of sexy when she's angry.  
*Where did that come from?* you asked yourself, confused about your thoughts. This woman? Sexy?  
Annoying? Yes! Agressive? Yes! Hot headed? Definitely!  
But sexy? No way!  
Noticing a chance, where Manako wasn't looking at you but was bussy keeping Starrk's head from hitting the table, you took your time to watch her in return.  
Ok, you liked it that she wasn't wearing slutty clothe like most of the other woman and her silky hair had the perfect length in your opinion. Long enough to fist your hand in it but short enough so it wouldn't get in the way while fighting. But sexy? No!  
And yes, she has a nice figure. Long legs, slim waist and a perfectly sized chest, not to big nor too small.  
Yet sexy? Definitely not! And anyway, she could be attractive, which she isn't, she was way to annoying!

While you kept staring at Manako she had in some way gotten the primera espada to keep his eyes open and was now looking streight in yours.  
For some time you just stared at each other, none of you blinking or daring to look away.  
Then you saw something snap in Manako "What are you starring at!" she growled at you, earning her a glare from Aizen, while just made a 'tsk' noise, rolled your eyes and looked in front of you again.  
"Hey, don't just ignore me!" me called out and from how tense her body was you could see that she wanted to jump and hit you badly.  
"Manako" Aizen's voice stopped her aproaching fit "Would you please calm down. You hinder your comrades to follow the meeting"  
The words were spoken with his usual gentleness but the sharp, threatening edge was well know behind this surface.  
You sneakered silently as Manako bowed her head in shame and mumbled an appology, yet you still could feel the burning glare she shot you through the curtain of her hair.  
*She's so cute when she's angry* you thought with a smirk *Wait! What!?*

Manako's P.O.V.  
*Damn him* you thought as you glared at him in fury *He will pay for that!*  
After the meeting was over, you forced Starrk to get up and shoved him out of the hall, yet as soon as each of the espada has gone his or her own way, you abadoned him and immidiately followed Grimmjow's spiritual pressure.  
You didn't have to search for long, he was waiting for you behind the next corner, his usual smirk blastered on his face.  
"Are you searching for me?" he asked amusement audible in his voice, which caused your anger only to rise.  
"You will pay for embarassing me like that in front of everyone" your growled, your hands glenched into fists, ready to punch this grin of his face  
"Yeah, it's not my fault that you were screaming around the hall" Grimmjow simply replied with a shrug. "As if you weren't provoking it!" You nearly shouted at him "You were starring at me the whole time!" "You did the same" came his surprising reply. Did you really stare that much? Grimmjow leaned forward, so he was able to whisper right in your ear "And you definitely weren't starrign at my face"  
A sudden blush covered your cheeks but you quickly forced it down, then placed your hand on Grimmjow's chest and pushed him away. Him being so close to you caused you to feel strange.  
"As if there is anything nice to look at" you snorted and crossed your arms over your chest to create a barrier between you and him.  
"As if you could tell what a nice male chest has to look like" Grimmjow fired back, eyeing you up and down in a overpraised way "No man would be dumb or drunk enough to fall for you.  
"Take that back!" you shouted at him, barely able to hold yourself back from drawing your zanpacuto. You knew you weren't the prettiest or most sexy girl in Las Noches but you definitely weren't ugly and there were enough males out there who hat proclaimed their interest in you. And yet it hurt hearing this from Grimmjow. Deeply.  
"Can't take a little critic?" he instead replied and started smirking again.  
That was enough for you but instead of that well known snap in your head that had caused you to flip more than one time, you felt tears stinging in your eyes.  
"Asshole" you hissed silently, then turned around and walked of.

Grimmjow's P.O.V.  
You were a little stunned as you watched Manako walk away.  
That was new.  
Usually she would scream at you, hit you or even try to attack you with her zanpacuto but she never had backed down and left. Not one single time and no matter whom she faced.  
*Did I take this too far?* you asked yourself, sligth guild crawl into your stomach. You hadn't ment to call her ugly, you just hadn't been able to stop yourself.  
You scold at your own thoughts. *Why do I care anyway. As long as she doesn't do anything stupit in this state of mind it's not my problem*

Manako's P.O.V.  
You were walking, well more like stomping through the bare hallways when you suddenly heard the strangled scream of a girl. Immidiately you forgot about your anger and sprinted of in the direction of the noise.  
When you turned the final corner the first thing you saw as Nnoitra's tall and thin figure, his back towards you, then as you stepped closer you saw his hand being tightly wrapped around the throat of a smal arrancar.  
*Lillynette!* you noticed and you immidiately drew your zanpacuto, gripping it tightly in anger.  
If you hated on thing than it's when someone was mean to your friends and this was more than just being mean. Adding to this you already were in a bad mood.  
"Let her go, Nnoitra!" you growled and slowly walked closer, your eyes never leaving the hand around your friends throat. If he squeased just a little tighter, his hand would be off.  
"Manako" Nnoitra hissed and turned towards you "Why don't you get lost while I teach this little brat here that it's better to shut while I'm taking a nap"  
"I told you to let her go" you told him once again, ignoring his little speech, all the anger and fustration forming a tight ball that was about to explode.  
"Let's see" the espada replied, acting as if he actually was thinking about your order "Nope. But if you wait a few minutes, I can take care of you afterw-"  
Before he could finished his sentence, you had used shunpo to appear right beside him, your zanpacuto comming down on his wrist.  
"Damn!" Nnoitra shouted and let go of Lillynette in order to save his wrist from being choped of.  
"Bitch!" he growled and reached for his own zanpacuto but you always had been one of the fastest arrancars and before Nnoitra was even able to touch the hilt you had inflicted a deep gash to his chest. But you didn't stop there, slash after slash you caused Nnoitra's uniform to turn crimson.  
When you were satisfied with your message, you put your zanpacuto away and turned around. "I hope you understood that it's better to not touch my friends again"  
With that you walked of and made your way back to your own room, where you changed your clothe, which were splattered with Nnoitra's blood, and laid down on your bed.  
Your peace wasn't ment to last long, just about half an hour later there was a knock at your door and you were told that Aizen calling for you.

"Lord Aizen" you greeded and bowed when you entered the throne room "Do I have to wake up Starrk once again?" "No, Manako not this time" Aizen replied, looking at you with a stern look "You're here because of your behaviour" "My behaviour?" you asked confused but took a wary step back "Yeah, I have a bad temper but-"  
Aizen interrupted you by lifting his hand and shaking his head "I'm not talking about your temper. I'm talking about your behaviour towards you superior" "Wait what!" you called out, getting where this was going to "You mean the incidence with Nnoitra?! He was the one who started it!" "That doesn't matter" Aizen told you "He is your superior and you have to show respect to him"  
You couldn't believe what was happening here. You were ordered to show respect to the biggest ass in this world but you gritted your teeth and bowed "I'm sorry, Lord Aizen. It won't happen again"  
"I'm sure about this" a smile curved the shinigami's lips that didn't prophesy something good "But you have to be punished, so you will learn your lesson"  
You knew there was no way around it, the only thing you could do was taking it with your heaa held high. "What will my punishment be?"  
"You're to spent three days in the hole"  
"Not the hole" you gasped out, your eyes wide in horror. The hole was a special prison and the most horrorfying in whole Las Noches. It was in there, not only dark but completely and utterly dark, you can see absulutely nothing in there. But not only this, no sounds can be heard in there, not even your own and some special kido spell makes it unable for you to feel anything on your skin. When you're in there it feels like you don't exist, like your dead. And you were to spent three days in that hell.  
"Please, Lord Aizen, find another punishment" you begged, something you had never done and though you would never do.  
"Are you questioning my decitions?" Aizen asked you with a warning look, yet you knew this was a test. "Of course not" you immidiately replied, desperately trying to find out of this but before you even could open you mouth, Aizen stood up from his throne "Enough!" he ordered "You to compete your punishment now" "No, please Lord Ai-" you tried to called out but then a immense spiritual pressure was forced on you, then everything went black.

Nnoitra's P.O.V.  
"That damn bitch!" you grumbled angrily while you walked up and down your room "Damn Aizen!"  
This self-proclaimed lord had somehow found out about your fight with Manako and had promised you to punish her. Some may try to find the problem here but you actually found two. Big ones.  
First was that some of the other espadas had found out about Manako's punishment and believed that you asked for it. Now they taunted you that you'd run to Aizen like a small child and cried about how the big bad Manako had been mean to you.  
And the second problem was, that you wanted to be the one to punish her! You wanted to rip her apart for how she dared to act towards you and now also to restore your reputation and dignity.  
"Nnoitra?" the hesitant voice of your fraccion called through the door. "What!" you barked but all you heard was some murmuring you couldn't understand.  
"Goddamn, Tesla! Get your ass in here, I can't understand your mumbling out there!"  
Slowly the door was pushed open and Tesla stepped in the room. He seemed bervous, probably knew about your bad mood, which always was connected with an even shorter patience than normal.  
"Lord Aizen had asked for you" he told you and flinched away when you dashed towards him, though you simply walked passed him and out of your room.  
A small smirk curved your lips as you walked through the white hallways. Maybe you would get your revenge after all and Aizen had decided that you could carry out the punishment yourself.  
Not caring about stating your name and waiting to be allowed in, you just barged into the room, yet your smile fell when you found it empty, except for Aizen himself. No Manako.  
"Ah, Nnoitra. It's great that you have followed my call so quickly" Aizen said with his usual faked smile on his lips, completely ignoring your inpolite entrance.  
"Why did you call me?" you wanded to know, your foul mood immidiatelly returning.  
"I just wanted to inform you that Manako had been punished for her behaviour towards you" "Where is she?" you growled, wanting to see in which way she had been punished to get at least something out of this.  
"She has been sentenced to spend 3 days in the hole" Aizen told you, looking at you with what you guessed was amusement.  
"The hole?!" you called out, feeling the urge to punch something. No one was to enter this special prison, which means that you wouldn't be able to see her suffering.  
"You don't seem happy about this decision, Nnoitra" your thoughts were interrupted by your lords calm voice "Would you have wished for another punishment?" "_I _wanted to be the one to punish her!" you called out, starring angrily at the man in front of you.  
"I'm sorry, Nnoitra" he replied, not at least faced by your fury "Manako sometimes may not know how to control herself but she's still a strong and valuable fighter. A punishment done by you would cause to much damage"  
In other words: You weren't allowed to kill her. And that was final.  
"Fine" you grumbled, then turned around and left the room, stombing back to your own.  
Suddenly you stopped in the middle of the hallway and a crazy smirk spread on on your face. You would get revenge, no matter what Aizen says. If Hanako was to valuable to be kill, how important were you?  
"This will be fun" you snickered and your smirk got even wider "This will be a lot of fun"

Manako's P.O.V.  
How long were you in here, in this neverending hell? One day? A few hours? Minutes? You didn't know.  
You woke up in this pure darknes some time ago and since then sat there curled up, legs pulled to your chest,your arms around it and your face hidden in between. Or at least that was what you though the position was you were sitting in. You couldn't feel your own own body, you couldn't feel you touching your skin and you couldn't feel anything around you, no floor, no walls.  
You open you mouth and your vocal bords vibrated in your throat in a silent scream but no tone came out. You screamed your lungs out in frustration, pain and fear but no sound was heard within this cursed walls.  
*Am I dead?* you asked yourself and dried to feel the place you hoped your heart was beating but you couldn't find anything.  
Another scream left your lips and unnoticed to you tears started to stream down your face.  
You don't know how this could happen to you. Before you, a stubborn hot-headed girl, stepped in this cell you swore that when you get out of it your head would be as high up in the air as it was in the beginning. And now?  
You already were a crying wreck and you don't know how many hours were still lay in front of you.  
*Please, get me out of here* you begged in your mind over and over again.  
Suddenly you heard a clicking noise and your head shot up as a small stripe of light entered the room. The stripe grew wider and it was as if the sarkness was sucked right out of budy. You could feel yourself coming back to life as you stredged towards the light and warmth.  
Yet the smile that had started to form on your face immidiately faltered when you saw the huge outline in the doorway.

Grimmjow's P.O.V.  
The espada meeting has already started and was going on for some time when eventually a very sleepy Starkk shuffled through the door. You raised an eyebrown at that scene. Since Manako had become his fraccion he had be on point and as awake as Starkk could be.  
*Where is she actually?* you though, noticing that she wasn't with him and you had to admit you somehow missed to not be greeted with an angry glare and not feeling here eyes burn into your skill during the meeting.  
"Meeting dismissed" you suddenly heard Aizen call and your head snapped up. Had you actually missed the whole meeting? You had spent the time thinking about why Manako was gone, which actually made you feel a little uneasy. Where you actually worried? *No that can't be* you told yoursel and shook your head while getting up from your chair *Not because of that annoying brat*  
"Grimmjow" you name was called with Aizen's usual gentle sharpness, causing you to stand still in your place, yet not to turn around and face your lord.  
"You seemed quite distracted today" Aizens stated, which you couldn't deny, so you simply kept quiet "Is something bothering you?" he asked but you still didn't say a word, you didn't feel like sharing your thoughts, especially not with him.  
"Are you worried because Manako was missing today?"  
This caught you of guard and with your eyes slightly widen in surprise, you whirled around to face a smirking Aizen.  
"Don't worry, she's stil alive" he told you and leaned back to his seat.  
"But?" you pressed out between gritted teeth, your hands fisted in anger. You'd known that something wasn't right here.  
"She had to be punished for he disrespectful behaviour towards Nnoitra" the man in front of you simply explain, noticing with amusement your agressive reaction.  
*Disrespectful?* you thought furious and almost snorted but you held it back *She deserves a fucking medal for kicking this bastards ass*  
"Is it allowed to visit her?" you heard yourself ask before you could stop it but then you shrugged it off. It wasn't like you could hide anything from Aizen. No thoughts. No actions. No plans. And definitely no feelings.  
"Not in this cell" you were told and your eyes widened. There were just three cell where the prisoners are not allowed to be visited and since you were quite sure that Aizen didn't plan any experiments or reserches on Manako she couldn't be in the special seccion of Szayel's labratory, where his 'guinea pigs' were kept. Manako's actions also weren't that serious that she had to be tortured. Which in the end only left one place for her to be, the hole.  
"How long?" you growled, feeling a strange sting in your heart when you thought about Manako being in that hell.  
"Tomorror evening she will be released. She had been sentenced to three days"  
"I...unserstand" you eventually said, knowing that everything you say or do probably just would make Manako's situation worse or bring you in the same.  
Aizen nodded and you took this as a sign that you were dismissed, then turned around and left.  
Outside, you let out a loud roar and hit the wall beside you in anger and confusion. You needed to calm yourself and bring your mind of that woman. Shouldn't you be happy to be able to spent to more days without Manako's attempts to annoy or the constants fights with her? And yet you found yourself missing her constant presence and you worried about her well-being. Since when did you care for her?  
"Goddamn!" you growled and deepened the dent in the whole.  
You knew there was nothing you could do, just wait and be there when Manako was released tomorror evening. She would need something familiar to bring her mind of the last few hours and maybe a good fight with you would bring this effect.

You had a quiet time during Manako's absence and you had to admitt it was plain boring. It was strange to not being able to fight with her and you actually found yourself missing her. And not only in a way that you wished something to fill your day but also in a deeper way. You missed to see her, missed to feel her spiritual pressure, you missed the smirk that always would decorate her face when you were fighting.  
You hated it!  
You didn't want to feel that way or to hope to find her around the next corner. You hated it to wait for her voice to boom through the hallways because she once again was mad at somebody. You hated the way your heart arched. Finally the time had come and the door to Manako's prison was about to be opened. You had counted the hours and you were the first to be down by cell and waited for the guard to appear and open up.  
He appeared too long after you and you furrored your eyebrows in suspiciousness when he didn't dare to look at you directly, fear Top of Form 1

perceptible in his actions. You had neverBottom of Form 1

met this arrancar and beside you reputation you didn't know why he should be affraid of you. When he turned to unlock the door you noticed a fresh injury on the side of his head like he had been hit quite hard.  
You had a bad feeling and with every second the feeling grew.  
A loud click was heard and finally the door swung up. Immidiately you stepped in the room and looked around but it was emty.  
You roared out in anger, then stormed out of the room and searched for one certain person. It didn't take long for you to find this bastard and when you did the first thing was to punch him hard enough in the face to send him flying in the next wall.  
When he tried to get up, you grabbed the colar of his shirt and pressed him further into the wall.  
"What have you done to her, you bastard?!"

Manako's P.O.V.  
You woke up with a growl, your head feeling like it was about to explode. With your eyes still closed you carefully sat up on the sandy ground, enjoying the feeling of the cool air that hit your skin.  
*Wait!* you thought. You eyes snapped open and you looked around. This definitely wasn't Las Noches. You were in the middle of the dessert but how did you get here?  
Closing your eyes again, you tried to remember what had happened. You had been in the hole, than the door was opened. And?  
"What had happened?" you called out into the eternal night, then whined in self pity "All this because of this stupit fight with Nnoitra!"  
*Nnoitra!* it suddenly made click in your head. It had been Nnoitra. He had come into your cell and knocked you out, then probably deposed you here, like he did it with Nel so many years ago.  
"Damn that bastard" you thought and shakily got on your feet. There was no use in getting upset about what he did at the moment, first you had to go back to Las Noches. Afterwards you could beat him into a bloody bulp, to matter how long Aizen would throw you in this pit of hell.  
A howl interrupted your thoughts and when you turn around you found yourself face a huge group of hollows, coming towards you.  
"Damn it" you growled and reached for you zanpacuto but all you touched was air. It was gone. Nnoitra probably took it to make sure that you would die here.  
A smirk curved your lips as you lifted your hands in a fighting position.  
"Always the same mistakes, Nnoitra" you mumbled as you smashed the first hollow's mask with your with your fists, then turned to the next one "You always underestimate woman"

Grimmjow's P.O.V.  
"Damn that barstard!" you growled as you stormed out of Las Noches, Nnoitras laugh still echoing behind you. He didn't even try to hide what he had done. No. He thought this was funny and he was proud of his action.  
He had knocked out the guard, then took the keys and after freeing Manako and knocking her out too he brought her out into the desert, where he left her to die.  
Something you wouldn't allow to happen.  
You had no clue where you were running or where Manako would be but you wouldn't stop until you'd found here.  
She wasn't that easy to kill. You knew that. Manako was way to stubborn to die out there. She would do everything to come back and to show Nnoitra that he hadn't won. Even if her body id bloody and broken, she would drag it over the treshold of Las Noches.

For some time you searched around aimlessly, trying to find any trace of Manako. Her scent or a trace of her spiritual pressure but there was nothing. Either Nnoitra had brought her farer away than you thougth or she was...No! You shook your head, refusing to think that way. Manako isn't dead.  
Suddenly you felt a massing of spiritual pressure, not far from you. A group of hollows.  
This could mean nothing but it also could mean everything  
It didn't take long for you to spot the group of hollow in the distance, then suddenly you felt weak flicker of a more familiar spiritual pressure.  
Manako!  
She was somewhere in between this bunch.

Manako's P.O.V.  
"Fuck!"  
You breathed heavily after you had punched a hole in the last hollow's mask and as soon as it dissolved into air you knees gave in and you fell to the ground, balancing on the thin line between consciousness and darkness.  
No injuries graced your skin, just some minor scratches and bruises, you were just completely exhausted. Over hours and hours you had fought hollows with your bare hands, no chance to gain more power with your zanpacuto.  
You weren't sure about how long you were able to rest until you had caught the attention of the newest group of hollows.  
You tried to get up but your body refused to work, not a single muscle agreed to move.  
The hollows surrounded you, laughing manically at your helpless situation and licking their none-existant lips hungrily. In one last attempt to save your life you forced your arm up and tried to produce a zero but it died in your palm and you fell limp again.  
*Is this the end?* you thought to yourself as one of the hollows placed it's huge paw on your stomach, pressing your already unmoving body to the ground. You wanted to scream out in frustration and anger but the air was pressed out of your lungs.  
The world started to darken around you but before the darkness took over you, you saw something blue rush by and the pressure was lifted from your chest.

Grimmjow's P.O.V.  
You could feel a sudden yet very weak increase of Manako's spirtual pressure but it quickly died down and afterwards you were barely able to feel it.  
Fastening your steps, you rushed towards the group of hollows, while pulling your own zanpacuto and sliced through the outer rows to reach the core.  
When you saw Manako laying there on the ground, a sudden rage gripped your body and with a roar you cut every single holow down that stood around you.  
When the last one was gone, you finally snapped out of it and remembered why you actually came here. A bit shakily you walked over to the still unconscius woman and kneeled down beside her. You released your breath in relieve when you felt her pulse beat strong under your fingers. Afterwards you quickly checked her body for any major injuries but there were only a few scratches. She was fine, just exhausted.  
Carefully you picked her up and ran back with her to Hueco Mundo. Arriving there, you walked passed the infirmary, passed her own room and instead walked to your own. You wanted to have her close to you at the moment,wanted to make sure that she was fine.  
Reaching your room, you gently placed her down on your bed and tugged her in. Afterwards you laid down beside her on top of the blanket and held her close. You brushed some hair out of her face, then run your hand down her arm, wanting to make sure that there really was no injury.  
*She's fine* you thought to yourself, feeling a reliefe, that surprised and in some way scared you, never having held such strong feelings for someone.  
*Screw it* you thought, just accepting this feelings. Pulling Manako close to your body, you laid down and soon were asleep yourself.

Manako's P.O.V.  
*What is this?* you thought lazily when you woke up again. You felt warmth everywhere around you and you were lying on something soft, instead of the sandy ground of the desert.  
Forcing your heavy eyelids open, the first thing you saw was a bare chest.  
"What the-" you mumbled, then you heard a low chuckle, causing the chest to vibrate "I see your awake"  
Your head shot up and you were caught in a pair of bright blue eyes, sparkling with amusement. *So beautiful* you thought, then you realized where you were and your own went wide.  
"What am I doing here, you pervert!?" you yelled with a deep red face and pushed against his chest, trying to get some space between you. Bring so close to him caused you heart to beat faster than you though was healty and your brain turned into a mush.  
"Be a bit more greatful" Grimmjow replied and caught your hands, which were still hitting him "I saved your life"  
"Thank you" you growled, your hot-headed nature coming back again "But why am I in your bed?! How have you planned for me to thank y-"  
Suddenly you were shut up by a pair of soft lips and your anger immidiately disappeared. Grimmjow slowly pulled back and you placed your fingers on your lips, trying to find out if this really had happened.  
"Why?" you breathed out stunned "Why did you kiss me?" "I just wanted you to shut up" Grimmjow replied calmly and your anger returned, hotter and more agressive.  
"Bastard!" you shouted and slapped him across the face, then jumped out of the bed. *How could he?!*

Grimmjow's P.O.V.  
Stunned you sat on your bed, fighting the urge to rub you stinging cheek and watched how Manako jumped out of the bed, looking furious. Was she angry because you kissed her? You just couldn't hold back and just had to kiss her. She had looked so cute when she woke up all sleepy and so damn sexy when she became angry.  
"What is you problem?" you asked, sounding sharper than you actually had intented to. "What my problem is?!" Manako screetched and stopped on her way to the dooe, turning around to face you "Never kiss a girl just to shut her up! A kiss is something special. Something between lov..." with red checks she trailed of and looked away.  
Your eyes widened slighty at this, then a smirk spreat on your features and you slowly got up from the bed.

Manako's P.O.V.  
You were so angry and frustrated at the moment, it was hard for you to think straight, hence you just noticed how close Grimmjow was when he stood right in front of you.  
He placed a hand under your chin and titled up your head, then he lowered his own and pressed his lips onto your.  
Quickly you pushed him away but he caught your hand when you tried to slap him again "What did I just tell you" you growled, getting angrier with every second.  
"I didn't kiss you to shut you up" Grimmjow replied, leaning close enough, so you could fell breath against your lips, his free hand gently fisting into your hair "I did it because I wanted to"  
With that he kissed you again but once again you pushed him away, though this time not in anger but in confusion "What do you mean?" you wanted to know and Grimmjow rolled his eyes "I love you, stupit woman"  
You smiled and this time it was you, who leaned in for the kiss. Grimmjow seemed stunned for a few seconds, then he let go of your wrist and embraced you tightly, pulling you against his body.  
"I love you, too, kitty cat" you murmured against his lips, before you closed your eyes and deepened the passionate kiss. Your lips parted as Grimmjow demanded entrance and soon your tongue slid against each others in a sinful dance.  
"It's nice to have you all tamed in my arms" Grimmjow told you with a smirk "But you're damn sexy when your angry" "Don't worry" you replied with ha giggle and placed a kiss on his nose "This hot head isn't something you can cool down easily"


End file.
